Maybe Tommorrow The Pain Will Go Away
by give-in-to-love
Summary: sequel to love lies bleeding. takes place sixteen years afterwards....erica's all grown up...will her parents tell her the truth about the sect? [[[[[[[[[COMPLETE]]]]]]]
1. Chapter 1: Love Lost

Title: Maybe Tomorrow The Pain Will Go Away

Pairing: Well it's not really romance but duh it's S/V

Rating: T to be safe. Language, some scary images (not like Sloane naked scary, more like oops a gun's pointing at my head scary), violence

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or the characters. If I owned Alias, Vaughn wouldn't have died in the first episode. In fact if I owned Alias I would make sure they triple check all people who claim to be CIA like 42 million times. The only character I own is Erica, and it's more like she owns me. You really don't want to sue me, trust me

Quick note: This is a sequel to Love Lies Bleeding. Every thing that happened in that story holds true here (Weiss, Nadia, and Jack are all dead), the sect still exists, and Sark is still Vaughn's brother. It is about sixteen years after love lies bleeding however. And, contradictory to the show now, Vaughn is still alive (yes I am bitter over that, JJ got a very long letter from me about that particular stunt.)

Chapter One: Love Lost

Erica had to hurry. She had five minutes to pick up her paper and then another ten minutes to head back to school. Under her breath she cursed the fact that her mother was on a business trip and her father couldn't be interrupted from work.

Her chocolate brown hair (so like her mothers) was coming out of the bun as her green eyes (so like her fathers) searched frantically for the file on her computer.

"Print, goddamnit" as she hit the print button a few times.

Finally the printer roared to life and she grabbed the still hot pages from the tray. After quickly scanning to make sure she had all the pages, she grabbed her backpack and ran out from her room. She still had another eleven minutes left in her lunch period, more than enough time to get back to school.

As Erica raced down the hall, she heard sounds coming form her parents' room. Instantly she became scared. Her father was at work; her mother's plane wasn't due back until mid afternoon. Erica cautiously peeked into her parents' room and pulled back immediately.

Her father…

Her father was in there, nude, with a woman.

Not her mother…

A redhead.

Her mother was a brunette like she was.

She hadn't gotten a very good look at the woman, only enough to tell that it wasn't her mother. Her mother wasn't a redhead.

Erica didn't even realize she had left the house until she felt raindrops on her head. Her father was cheating on her mother.

No. It couldn't be. Her parents loved each other. They were always standing closely together, always holding each other.

He couldn't be cheating on her.

Erica's heart sunk with each passing step. Her father, that bastard. Did he really love her and her mother or was it just a lie?

And who was that whore he was with? Her mother was beautiful. In fact everyone told her how much she looked like her mother, how beautiful she was. Her father did too.

Called them his beautiful girls.

How could he?

Erica began to cry. She couldn't go back to school; she would go to the park instead.

And she did just that. She sat in the park in the rain and thought about her parents.

She remembered her fourth birthday; they were flying to France for the anniversary of her mother's father death. He was buried in France, but he wasn't from France, go figure. Her mother was a wreck, crying uncontrollably. And her father was comforting her. He was stroking her hair lightly and telling her it was going to be ok. He spent the flight with her mother in his arms and Erica on his lap.

Then there was the time she was sick with the chicken pox and both of her parents had called in sick to be with her. They had spent the day on the living room couch, watching movies and eating "get-better" food. Her father had protested when they went to put in another chick flick and both her and her mother had tackled him.

And the time she was twelve and had asked her parents what had happen to Grandpa. Her father had wrapped his arm around her mother's waist and told Erica quite simply that she would know when the time was right.

But then there was a few nights ago, before her mother left on her business trip. Her parents had gotten into a fight, they had thought she was asleep, but she was awake in her dark room.

"Michael we have to tell her sometime"

"Not now baby, wait until she's older"

"She's sixteen for Christ sake, she needs to know."

"Sydney I thought we agreed she was going to have a normal childhood like we didn't."

"Michael, she has to know that they are out there and they will not hesitate to grab her."

"Do you really want to put her though what we went through?"

"She deserves the truth."

"The truth Syd? Do you really think that she needs to know what happened because of her?"

"Don't you dare blame what happen on her, Vaughn, it was our fault"

"I am not blaming it own her. She's my daughter and I have every right to protect her."

"You sound like my father. 'I have every right to protect you, Sydney, so let me train you to be a super spy'"

"That's different"

"Why, my father was trying to protect me like you're trying to protect Erica. I see no difference."

"Goddamnit Sydney. Stop being so stubborn. We are not telling her and its final."

"I hate it when you patronize me, Vaughn"

That conversation had scared Erica. They weren't screaming at each other, that she could have handled. This was the tone in her parents' voices, and the fact that her mother called her father Vaughn, their last name. She knew form experience that her mother never called her father Vaughn unless she was really angry at him. And what didn't her father want to tell her?

The day after the argument, two days ago, was when her mother left for her trip. Her parents kissed coldly, still mad over the argument. Erica pretended not to notice their hostilities and had given her mother a goodbye hug and kiss.

Erica glanced at her watched and realized it was six o'clock. She had been lost in thought all afternoon and her mother was probably now home wondering what had happen to her. Erica left the park and raced home, determined to tell her mother what she had seen before her father came home from work.

Because she was in such a rush, Erica didn't notice the black car that had been watching her all day pull out into the street and follow her home.

* * *

Yay? Nay? Continue? I know! Let's go riot the death of Vaughn in front of ABC studios! 


	2. Chapter 2: Like Mother, Like Daughter

Thanks for all the reviews! Again I seriously recommend if you are reading this and haven't read Love Lies Bleeding to go read that first.

This is a short chapter but the next one is really long, I promise!

* * *

Chapter Two: Like Mother Like Daughter.

Sydney was worried. It was a little after six and Erica still wasn't home. She had already called Michael to voice her concerns to him and as much as he tried to reassure her, she heard doubt in his voice too. Something might have happened, they might have come for her.

Sydney tried to block images of her daughter lying dead somewhere as she nervously prepared dinner. The back door swung open and Erica came rushing into the kitchen, soaking wet.

"Erica, honey, where have you been. Your father and I have been so worried. Why are you all wet, Erica, are you ok?"

Erica was too numb to answer her mother. Nodding slightly she found her voice and said

"I was at the park, I was thinking."

Sydney's spy senses kicked in and she knew her daughter wasn't telling her something. Deciding to let it drop she moved back to the stove to finish dinner.

"Just call next time, honey, your father and I were besides ourselves with worry."

Sydney sensed Erica wanted to talk about something important so she moved over to her daughter and gave her a hug.

"Honey if you ever need to talk to me about something I'm always here"

Erica buried herself deeply into her mother's embrace and opened her mouth to speak. She was interrupted by the front door opening, and her father rushing into the house.

"Did she come home yet?"

Sydney straightened out and kissed her husband as he came into the kitchen. She watched as he hugged Erica before warning her never to do that again. Then he came beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck gently.

Erica felt sick. Her father was despicable. He was not only banging some random slut but he was still acting as though he loved her mother. She needed to tell her mother know what she saw.

"Daddy, how could you?"

Vaughn pulled away from Sydney to face his daughter.

"How could I what dear?"

"How could you cheat on mom?"

"What are you talking about Erica?" he said as her mother looked on in confusion.

"I came home today during lunch to print out a paper and you where here."

"Erica—"

"No daddy, you where here and you were in bed with some red headed woman, don't try to deny it. And then you come home and act like you still love mom—"

Erica stopped, confused to see that her mother was laughing and her father was looking rather sheepish.

"Oh honey, it wasn't some woman, it was me." Sydney said as she turned back to their dinner. "My flight got in early and your father picked me up form the airport and, well, we missed each other."

"But your hair isn't red"

"Just drop it Erica" her father said.

"NO" she screamed and looked at her parents. "What are you hiding from me? I heard you arguing that night, what aren't you telling me, I want to know!"

Vaughn looked from his daughter to his wife.

"You're so stubborn Erica, just like your mother. And your grandmother for that matter"

"Michael, I think it is time to tell her."

Vaughn looked at his wife and nodded.

"You're right. I hoped we wouldn't have to but it looks like we have no choice, especially with the new developments. Sit down Erica, We are going to tell you the truth."

"Your father and I don't work for a bank, honey"

* * *

The next chapter will be very in depth about what has happened up to know. so i'll give one last warning! if you havent read Love Lies Bleeding, read it now before the next chapter spoils it for you! 


	3. Chapter 3: Lying To You

Thanks for all of the reviews: Oh I know this is random but I received an email asking about Love Lies Bleeding. You see I work in a nursery (when I'm not at college) and there is this beautiful summer poinsettia that gets this long bright red dripping flower. It is called Love Lies Bleeding. I thought it would be an appropriate name!

**Tigger817**: hey your new! I hope you read love lies bleeding, this fics prequel. I'm from New York so the riot isn't working…but I have written multiple letters

**Agent phoenix**: thanks! Personally I though Love Lies Bleeding was really good and everyone seemed to agree. This fic is a little harder to write because it deals with Syd and Vaughn as old people…well not like ancient but not that young, and a teenager which, although I am teenager, find it very hard to write about them.

**Trickster's Queen of War**: thanks for sticking through with me. I hope you like this fan fic as well.

**Jason**: are you new too? Or did you read Love Lies Bleeding and just not comment? Thanks for the review

**Katie**: I believe were the first to comment on Love Lies Bleeding so I'm very partial to you! I hope you like this fic!

**Neith4Weiss: **Thanks…you are probably one of my most verbal reviewers…don't worry Eric Weiss is mentioned in this story several times! Yes I had to put in the dumb bank story. Sydney even carried it into the fourth season when she joined APO and told Weiss her new job was at a bank.

**Shanko911:** I'm glad someone took my advice and read Love Lies Bleeding before reading this. I received an email for someone who was all like I don't understand what is going on in your story who is Erica? And I was like umm dude I told everyone it is a sequel!

**Sasha**: Thanks so much! It will get more intense like Love Lies Bleeding as well

* * *

Chapter Three: Lying to You

"Oh My God"

Erica looked at both of her parents in disbelief…they were spies? Spies who worked for the CIA.

"What else aren't you telling me?" Erica demanded.

Her mother looked sheepish as she explained the events that had occurred that afternoon. She was on a mission to gather Intel and her alias had been that of Brigid Peterson, a redhead.

"I didn't have time to take off my disguise, sweetie, that's what you walked in on."

"There are other things too that we have to tell you, truths about your family, Erica." Her father said, gesturing to a chair. "It is probably best that you sit down for this"

As Erica plopped down on the chair, Vaughn began his story.

"I was adopted by the Vaughns, your Grandpère and Grandmère, when I was a little baby. My biological father was a French count who sired three sons, each adopted into a different family. Danny Hecht, me, and Julian Sark. We didn't know we had brothers until the Count died and we were recruited into this special sect that followed Rambaldi prophecies. Rambaldi was a fifteenth century prophet. In his prophecies, he spoke of the movement of two great families, one that bears all males and the other that bears all females. My family is one line, the other—"

"Family line is mine" Sydney interrupted. "My mother and her two sisters."

"Yes, and the prophecy predicted that when the bearer of the females, your Grandmother Irina, has only two daughters instead of three, then the eldest shall bear the reincarnation of Rambaldi"

"Me?" Erica asked in disbelief.

"Yes" her mother answered, "but there is more. I was recruited into the CIA after the murder of my fiancé, Danny Hecht, and your father assigned himself as my handler in order to fulfill the sect's order to protect me. But our families already had a history, Irina had killed Bill Vaughn. Irina was a Russian spy who married my father Jack to spy on the US government. She was extracted when I was six, and we thought she had died. But she didn't. It turns out Irina had an affair with Sloane and got pregnant with Nadia, my sister. I had also been missing for two years…two years in which your father got married to a woman by the name of Lauren Reed. She was a double agent and cheated on your father with none other than Julian Sark. After your father killed her, another Rambaldi prophecy was set into action. It claimed that the Chosen One, me, and the Passenger, my sister, would fight and one will kill the other. We did fight, when Nadia was under the influence of a drug and she eventually slipped into a coma and died."

Vaughn stepped in for Sydney when he saw her eyes getting teary.

"Your mother and I got engaged and went on vacation to Santa Barbara. I had stopped working with the sect when your mother had disappeared and they had disowned me, but wasn't finished with me. They extracted me in Santa Barbara and left evidence that not only was I dead but I was a double agent. Your mother found out around the same time that she was pregnant with you. The sect made plans to kidnap Sydney and sacrifice her when she gave birth to you, because the prophecy stated that you had to be baptized in the blood of your kin. I offered to take Sydney's place as the sacrifice and they accepted. Now when we were being held in the castle in France, our close friend Eric Weiss had set out to find us. He did and he was killed right in front of us. That is why you are named Erica, after him. After you were born, they prepared to sacrifice me. Unbeknownst to the sect I had been communicating with Jack and Irina through emails. I made plans for them to save you and your mother, not necessarily me because it was too risky. On the night of the sacrifice, your grandparents opened fire, effectively saving mine and your life. But when we tried to escape, Jack was shot and his blood spattered all over you. He died from his wounds, but the sect had managed to escape and considered you Rambaldi Incarnate since Jack was your kin."

"The mission I went on" Sydney interrupted "was to gain Intel on the sect. We have received information that they are stalking you down and trying to kidnap you. We won't let that happen. Your father and I love you very much and we won't let them hurt you."

Erica sat stunned, looking at her parents. And then she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Did you ever consider going on Dr. Phil?"

* * *

Yes I know this chapter was a summary of every thing that has happened, but Erica needed to know. The next chapter gets a lot better with the return of an old character! 


	4. Chapter 4: Because Her Cold Eyes CanBurn

Thanks again for all the reviews…I'm really angry. They removed Michael Vartan's CIA profile, talent bio, wallpapers, and solo photos from the website…I don't think he's coming back now, excuse me while I bawl my eyes out.

Chapter Four: Because Her Cold Eyes Can Burn

"What's your status, Young one?"

Sark winced, he hated that code name.

"Still outside the happy Vaughn residence. Agent Vaughn came home about two hours ago and didn't spot us. The bugs in the house have confirmed that the Child hasn't seen us."

"Are they discussing anything important?"

"They just finished telling her the truth. She's taking it fairly well considering…"

"The capture must be made tonight, understand?"

"Yes sir."

Sark hung up the phone and sat back in the car, his eyes never leaving his brother's house. After they went to bed, Sark planned on slipping into Erica's room and taking her. Her parents would not notice anything, he was sure of it. They would be too busy with each other.

A smile crossed Sark's face unwillingly. His brother was happy, something that, deep down inside, Sark was pleased about. But in reality, Sark still wanted to hurt Vaughn like he had hurt him when he killed Lauren. Sark had truly loved Lauren, and he believed that she had loved him to, up until the moment when that bastard had put a bullet in her chest.

Kidnapping Erica would be a great way to get back at his brother. Actually a better way would be scoring with Sydney but that particular fantasy would have to wait. Taking his niece didn't require killing anyone that would cause Vaughn to seek revenge. More than likely, Sydney and Vaughn would come after their daughter, destroy the sect and let him go free. But if he hurt anyone, especially Erica he was a guarantee goner. Sark didn't want to die. In fact he had a much more interesting plan with his life that required him to be alive and the sect to be destroyed.

He thought of the Alliance and how Sloane had leaked Intel in order to bring the Alliance down. Now Sark was doing a similar thing. Kidnapping Erica on behalf of the sect would lead to the immediate downfall of the sect.

As visions of the sect's falling flashed in his mind, other images began to surface. Her light hair in his hands, her warm breath on his neck. He remembered the way she looked when he whispered "Soon, Soon my love" to her in their bed. And he was reminded of the last conversation he had with her before he went to take Erica.

"They named her what?"

"Erica Michele, after their friend Weiss who was shot days before she was born and after her father who was suppose to die the day after she was born."

"Let me get this straight, Vaughn named his daughter after Weiss?"

"Well I believe Sydney picked out the name, he just agreed"

"I always knew they were gay lovers together, him and Weiss." she had smirked before falling back into the bed.

God he had missed her. She had gone away for three years before coming back to him and now they were living blissfully. He was still involved with the sect but now his actions only meant to harm the sect. They didn't know about her coming back to him and that they were living together. For a group that claimed to be so on top of everything, they sure missed a hell of a lot of stuff that was going on under their noses.

Sark snapped back to the present as the lights in the Vaughn house went off. The only light that was still on was the one in their bedroom. Sark could just make out the silhouettes of Sydney and Vaughn. They appeared to be tangled together before falling back on what Sark presumed to be a bed. The light went off and Sark knew it was time.

He left the car and walked over to the house, coming to a stop under Erica's window. Spies have the worst security systems, he thought, as he carefully lifted the window form the frame.

Not making a sound, Sark slipped into the bedroom. It was a typical teenage bedroom, clothes strewn around, and posters of celebrities on the wall. But the teenager was missing from the room. Sark was so confused until he saw the bathroom light from down the hall turn off. Grinning wickedly, Sark stepped into the closet and took out a cloth which he dipped in chloroform.

As Erica walked into her room, Sark stood stone still in the closet. He muttered softly under his breath.

"Hello my dear niece"

I'm sorry if the section about Sark's lover is confusing, you'll find out her name eventually…


	5. Chapter 5: Take Your Fancy Pray

Thanks so much for the reviews…there is a little fluff in this chapter, but trust me its worthwhile. I wasn't going to post this until tomorrow but then I saw two people had listed this story under favorites and I was like oh how sweet, I'll update then.

* * *

Chapter Five: Take Your Fancy Prayer

Erica padded into her room yawning slightly. She thought about everything her parents told her today and much to her surprise, she was cool with it. Sure her parents had lied to her, but they were spies! That was so cool, how many other kids had parents who were spies. It also explained the random business trip and the fact that her parents insisted she take gymnastics, kickboxing and a plethora of languages. And this stupid sect. She was confident her parents could take of them. From what she had been told, her parents seem like the crème de la crème.

Erica pulled the covers lightly over her body and looked to the closet. She could have sworn she had heard someone muttering something. Trying to quell her inbred spy instincts, Erica flipped over to her side, facing away from the closet. She began to drift into a light sleep and was awoken be a sweet smelling cloth covering her nose and mouth. Blackness threatened her vision as she turned over to face her assailant. All she saw was blonde hair and light eyes before she passed out.

----------

Sydney sat at the vanity, pulling a brush through her hair.

"She took it rather well."

"Mmmm—hmmmm" her husband answered.

Sydney turned to face Vaughn who was reclined on the bed reading a magazine.

"The sect is bound to make a move soon; the Intel I found proves that they are ready to set their plan in action."

"We should call your mother."

"Michael, I think it is best we leave her out of this, she is older now."

"Syd, she's going to want revenge for your father's death, this will be the final piece for her. I don't want to piss her off by not including her. She's also stubborn so she would follow us anyway. I don't want a stubborn, pissed off, Derevko woman following us, I already have to deal with you and Erica who take after her and—oww!"

Vaughn was interrupted as Sydney's brush went flying through the air and hit him on the leg.

"What was that for?"

Sydney didn't answer. She walked over to the bed and sat on her husbands lap. Leaning forward she kissed her husband passionately, before pushing him back against the bed. She reached up and flicked of the light before rolling over Vaughn to her side of the bed

"Goodnight"

Sydney said before wrapping her self in blankets and turning her back on her stunned husband.

"Oh no you don't" Vaughn gasped.

He grabbed Sydney and rolled her on her back. Slowly he began to kiss her, their tongues gently caressing. Vaughn reached behind Sydney to take off her shirt when his phone began to ring like crazy.

Sighing angrily, Vaughn rolled off Sydney and grabbed at his phone, yelling roughly into it.

"This better be good."

"Good evening to you, dear brother."

"Sark"

"Yes that is still my name."

"What do you want?"

"The sect has your daughter."

"What? How?"

"I just slipped into her room and took her, nice bedspread she has by the way."

"You're lying"

"I'm afraid not, go check."

Vaughn raced out of the room followed by Sydney.

"What's wrong Michael? Who's on the ph—O God where's Erica"

They had arrived at Erica's empty room. The window was opened and the bed sheets were strewn around the room. Vaughn wrapped a hand around Sydney's waist. She looked like she was going to collapse, all the color had drained from her face.

"Are you still there Sark?"

"Yes"

"What do you want? How can we get her back?"

"See brother, the sect doesn't even want me to contact you, but I saw something that I could get personal gain from so I seized the opportunity."

"What do you want?"

"It's nothing much, very insignificant when compared to your daughter."

"What is it Sark"

"Your wife's wedding ring"

"What?"

"You heard me, I want Sydney's wedding ring."

"Fine. Where and when can we get Erica?"

"The sect wants her at the same castle were they were holding you and Sydney, where Jack died. Bring the wedding ring to the château de Preuet in two days. I will then take you to Erica."

"You better not be playing us Sark, we better get our daughter out of this deal, unless Sydney and I will both kill you."

"My dear brother, of course. I will keep her safe until then."

Vaughn hung up the phone and looked at Sydney. She was crying. He lightly pulled her into his chest and told her the story and what was happening. After he was done she looked up at him and took of her wedding ring.

"You can get me a new one"

"I will baby"

"I guess it's time to call Mom"

* * *

Yes I do love Irina…next chapter: Erica shows exactly how great it is to have Syd and Vaughn as your parents! 


	6. Chapter 6: The Fire's Dead

Just to warn you, there will be a lot of French spoken in this fic. Mainly because Vaughn is unbelievably sexy when he is talking French. Also the next chapter wont come to next Tuesday, I am going home for the Columbus day weekend and this fic is saved on my computer at school.

* * *

Chapter Six: The Fire's Dead

Erica heard voices swimming around in her head as she slowly came to. It sounded like French. Who ever it was, was speaking French.

"Vous la pensez pouvez comprenez-nous" ("Do you think she can understand us?")

"Elle est une adolescente, probablement un habitué de la marijuana hanté par garçon"("She is a teenager, probably a boy obsessed airhead.")

"Le général pense elle est plutôt futée" ("The General thinks she is rather smart.")

"Le général tend à personnes de surestimation" ("The General tends to overestimate people.")

Erica couldn't take this anymore, the men were annoying. Slowly she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was lying on a cot, but she wasn't tied down. The two men were standing over her oblivious to her awakening.

"Elle est terriblement mignonne" ("She's awfully cute.")

"Était de mère de SA un régulière de beauté, les dans terribles le de probablement positif de que se sont allumés" ("Her mother was a regular beauty, more than likely terrific in bed.")

"Voulez voir si prises de fille après elle à cet égard" ("Wanna see if the daughter takes after her in that respect?")

"Touchez-moi et mourez-vous idiots.Mon père est français; faites-vous pensent vraiment que sa fille ne serait pas fluent dans lui"("Touch me and die you idiots. My father is French; do you really think his daughter wouldn't be fluent in it?")

Erica snapped.

Erica tried to jump out of the bed and away from the men, but they, however, held her tightly to the bed. Erica briefly thanked her parents before using a gymnastic technique to escape from their hold. She pulled off some kicks, managing to knock one of the men out. Just as she reached the door, it opened and man grabbed her from behind and injected her with a syringe.

Sark waited until Erica was unconscious before laying her on the cot. He turned to the two men.

"I find it unbelievable that two grown men can't take on a teenage girl. That is why your services will no longer be needed."

Sark pulled out his gun and shot the two men in the head. The gunshot reverberated around the small room.

Erica came to for a second time in the small room. This time there was only one man and somehow he was scary than the two goons who were here before.

"Good Morning, Miss Vaughn."

Erica looked warily at the blonde British man.

"Who are you?"

"I must remember to compliment your parents on teaching you. You certainly take after them when it comes too fighting."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Now Erica, is that any way to talk to your uncle?"

"Uncle? Wait…your Julian Sark!"

"Yes, seeing your other uncle, Danny Hecht, died awhile ago, so that must make me Julian Sark."

"What do you want with me?"

"You see Erica; I don't want anything from you. The sect wants you. Don't worry they won't kill you."

"Are you the one who was in my room?"

"Yes."

"Perv."

"My dear child, I am not interested in you what so ever, I am just doing my job."

"Why does the sect want me?"

"Don't play dumb Erica. I am well aware of what your parents told you this afternoon. I am also well aware of your various skills, so don't be planning nay escapes."

"Skills? What skills?"

"The sect has been following you for a long time, Erica, and besides that, do you really think that your parents wouldn't have taught you anything?"

"You're a loser."

"That hurt Erica. Just give the sect want they want."

"No."

"It's surprising how like your mother you are. Don't try anything stupid or else I guarantee you will never see your parents again."

And with that threat, Sark left the cell.

Erica sat on her cot fuming. That bastard was related to her father? He was such a prick. She began to take in her surroundings to find something useful in planning her escape. The only thing she noticed was that one wall was fairly thin. In fact she could hear voices on the other side of it. The voices were talking in Russian. Erica smiled. Her grandmother was Russian; she had been taught Russian and was rather fluent in it.

"- - они выходили дом" ("—they have left the house.")

"вы думаете они приходить после ее" ("Do you think they are coming after her?")

"я не знаю" ("I don't know")

"согласно Perfiska, Irina исчезло после получать загадочный звонок" ("According to Perfiska, Irina disappeared after getting a mysterious call.")

"они приносят Irina?" ("They're bringing Irina?")

"оно появилось бы так" ("It would appear so.")

"они гуляют право в общаяа программа" ("They are walking right into the General's plan.")

"и я думал они были хорошие шпионки" ("And I thought they were good spies")

Erica pulled away from the wall. They must have been talking about her parents; her grandmother's name was Irina. Her parents were walking into a trap! She had to warn them some way. Erica sat on the cold floor and put her mind to work.

* * *

Duh Erica is fluent in several languages, her parents are spies! Next chapter features Vaughn speaking French drool 


	7. Chapter 7: Your Not Alone

Hey my Columbus day weekend was great. I was so happy to be home again. And know as I promised, Vaughn speaking sexy French.

**KATIE: **great idea! Do you want it to be an S/V? do you want some specific characters written in it? just review and tell me…ill get working on it right away

* * *

Chapter Seven: You're Not Alone

Irina's eyes followed the movement of her son-in-law's hand as it gently caressed her daughter's arm. Somehow that action brought back memories of Jack and the first few years of their marriage. Irina was happy that her daughter had found love. They were in some car, traveling along the French countryside. Vaughn was driving and Sydney was next to him. Irina had taken the seat in the back despite the protest of her daughter. Vaughn's hand had closed the gap between Sydney and himself as he caressed her arm, a familiar gesture for the both of them.

"Where are we headed?" Irina asked, desperate to remain cool. After this trip she would be able to put aside the demons that had haunted her for sixteen years. It was all her fault, if she had just been faster at covering them, Jack wouldn't had died.

"We have to meet up with Sark the château to make the exchange. Supposedly, he will then take us safely to Erica."

Irina was shocked at what Vaughn said. She knew that Erica had been kidnapped and that it was the sect. They never told her that Sark wanted something out of this.

"Are you sure that's wise? Sark is known for double crossing people."

"Mom, it's the best option we have right now. He's in no position to double cross us either. He knows if he does we'll hunt him down and make his life and death the most painful thing he has ever experienced."

Irina wasn't surprised by her daughter's tone. She had felt the same way when it came to Sydney and Nadia. Anyone who hurt them endured her wrath. The only exception was Michael Vaughn. But then again, she had brutally murdered his father. Sometimes, especially when Sydney was so distraught, she tried to justify the murder of Bill Vaughn by telling herself that it was punishment for Michael's future sins against her daughter.

"What does he want in exchange for leading us to Erica?"

"Sydney's wedding ring."

"What an odd request."

"What Sydney and I believe is that there are two reasons he wants the ring. One is that he just wants to gloat and humiliate us by taking her ring. The second option is that there is something important about the ring, some sort of prophecy or the likes."

"Which one do you think it is?"

"Knowing our luck, it's probably the second. It never fails that new prophecies about us are created, Mom."

Irina sat back against the seat and digested this new piece of information. Sark was definitely up to something. They could be walking into a trap. But she had checked their supplies before they left and determined that they could probably handle a trap. After all, the three of them were the best in the business. And her granddaughter was pretty good herself, or so Irina had observed.

"We're here." Vaughn announced. They had pulled up to the foot of a beautiful house.

Irina, Sydney, and Vaughn all exited the car quickly and quietly. Irina checked her concealed gun and watched as the others did the same. They then began to make there way to the house.

When they reached to door, Vaughn took charge. He knocked on the door, ready to come face to face with his brother. He was a little taken back when a woman's voice answered his knock.

"Qui est-il?" ("Who is it?")

"Bonjour, mon épouse et ma belle-mère étaient conduite juste près et noté ce qui un beau la maison que vous avez eue, en fait il nous a rappelés notre maison julienne de cher ami." ("Hello, my wife and my mother-in-law were just driving by and noticed what a lovely house you had, in fact it reminded us of our dear friend Julian's house.")

"Soyez vous ici pour rassembler la fille?" ("Are you here to collect the girl?")

"Est ma fille dedans là ?Laissez-la sortir à nous, nous vous donnera ce que vous voulez." ("Is my daughter in there? Let her come out to us, we'll give you what you want.")

"Il ne soyez pas cela facile, M.. Vaughn." ("It won't be that easy, Mr. Vaughn.")

"Qui est-ce que c'est ?Où Est Sark?" ("Who is this? Where's Sark?")

"Obtenant irritable ne sont pas nous Michael." ("Getting a little testy aren't we Michael?")

"Regardez, la dame, juste me donnent ma fille." ("Look, lady, just give me my daughter.")

"elle savant?" ("Does she know?")

"Qui savant?" ("Does who know?")

"Votre fille savent la première épouse de son père?" ("Does your daughter know about her father's first wife?")

"Oui, mais cela n'a rien à faire avec ce qui continue sait." ("Yes, but that has nothing to do with what's going on know.")

"Dessus le Michael contraire, ceci a tout à faire avec ce qui continue sait." ("On the contrary Michael, this has everything to do with what's going on know.")

Sydney was unable to control herself. They were getting no where.

"Juste ouvrez la porte que vous râlez, je veulent ma fille." ("Just open the door you bitch, I want my daughter.")

"Ampèreheure, votre épouse parle.Et tous le long I ont pensé que son travail devait se tenir là et regardez joli et volez les maris des personnes." ("Ah, your wife does speak. And all along I thought her job was to stand there and look pretty and steal people's husbands.")

"Congé Sydney hors de ceci, juste nous donnent notre fille" ("Leave Sydney out of this, just give us our daughter.")

"Non, Je ne pense pas qui est une bonne idée.Chacun est hanté avec Sydney.Sark est hanté avec Sydney, vous êtes hanté avec Sydney, Danny avez été hanté avec Sydney, Jack avez été hanté avec Sydney, Sloane est hanté avec Sydney, l'engagement étiez hanté avec Sydney... comment peut une fille concurrencer?" ("No, I don't think that's a good idea. Everyone is obsessed with Sydney. Sark is obsessed with Sydney, you're obsessed with Sydney, Danny was obsessed with Sydney, Jack was obsessed with Sydney, Sloane is obsessed with Sydney, the Covenant was obsessed with Sydney…how can a girl compete?")

"Qui l'enfer est ceci?" ("Who the hell is this?")

"Vraiment Michael, vous ne m'identifiez pas?" ("Really Michael, you don't recognize me?) Maybe this will help."

The voice changed from French to accented English. Vaughn and Sydney both stepped back in shock as they recognized the voice that haunted them for a hateful year. Irina looked inquisitively at the couple. She did not recognize the voice. But as the door swung open, Irina breath caught in her throat.

There was Lauren, very much alive.

"Hello honey."

* * *

Yes Vaughn speaking French is really sexy. No Lauren is really alive. Next few chapters will explain a lot more. 


	8. Chapter 8: I Don't Own EMotion

I am sorry this chapter is late. I am having severe writer's block and its midterms for me and I have pneumonia from puddle-jumping so this fic isn't getting done as quickly as it should. By the way, there will be some foul language in this chapter, but then again wouldn't you be cursing up a storm if your ex magically came back from the dead.

**NIKKI:** YAY for you for reading Love Lies Bleeding before tackling this fic. No I have no plans to bring Weiss back form the dead but I promise my next fic, whose idea was suggested by **KATIE **will feature a very live and very happy Eric Weiss. I promise.

* * *

Chapter 8- I Don't Own Emotion

Holy shit.

Vaughn couldn't believe his eyes.

"No you can't be…I—I killed you. You can't be alive, you can't its impossible. I saw your body, you were dead, why can't you just leave us alone you bitch?"

Lauren smirked at her ex-husband's stuttering tirade.

"Really Michael, how many people have you known that come back from the dead? Sydney did it. Why can't I? And for someone whose seen the effects of Project Helix first hand, well you're remarkably dumb."

"Are you saying that the person Michael killed was a double?" Sydney asked.

"When did you stop calling him Vaughn?"

"When I married him."

"Marriage. It's not like Michael hadn't been in that boat before…I wouldn't do that Sydney."

Sydney had pulled at her gun and was training it on Lauren. Lauren also pulled out a gun and focused it on Vaughn.

"All three of you throw out your guns or Michael discovers what it's like to be shot by a dead person."

Reluctantly, Sydney, Irina, and Vaughn, all threw out there concealed guns in a pile at Lauren's feet.

"That's better." She said as she pulled her gun down.

"So you were doubled."

"Yes Michael I was doubled. Too bad they couldn't double me for most of marriage. Though I do have to admit that before Sydney came back the sex was pretty amazing. I definitely wouldn't have missed at on that part of our marriage. Except when you called m Sydney in bed, then I got pissed. But you stopped that after awhile, and I'm pretty sure I still know how to make you—"

"Just shut up Lauren. No one wants to hear about sexual fantasies, especially if they involve me."

"Really Michael? I have a question. Did it turn you on when you were on the mission when Sydney's alias was me? Sark told me all about."

"Did Sark know you were alive? He seem pretty devastated when I showed him your corpse. Cried like a little girl."

"You're one to talk about crying when you lose someone you love. If I remember correctly you were a mess after you lost Sydney."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I asked you first."

Sydney watched her husband and his ex-wife bicker, ready to jump in and defend Vaughn. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her mother begin to slowly move towards Lauren. Sydney noted that Lauren was to distracted by the conversation to register Irina's movement. Determined to keep Lauren distracted she spoke up.

"Here's a thought Lauren, why don't you jump of a cliff."

Lauren's eyes narrowed to tiny slits.

"After you, home-wreaker."

"Oh no, Lauren, you did that all by yourself. After all it was you who cheated on Michael with Sark."

"Whore."

"Takes one to know one."

"Don't you ever call Sydney that again, you bitch." Vaughn roared.

"Did you think of an answer to my question yet Michael."

"No, I wasn't turned on the slightest bit. You never turned me on Lauren, I never loved you. I only loved Sydney."

"Aw how sweet. Fine I will answer your question. No Sark didn't know I was really alive until two nights after Jack died. He had fled from the castle and I found him. How's your pretty little daughter by the way?"

"Where is she?"

"Not here Michael, you owe Sark and me something before we bring you to her. Though I must say, naming her after Weiss, how sentimental. I always thought you two were gay lovers."

"Bitch."

"Michael I have been called that so many times it just rolls—"

Irina had made her move. She grabbed Lauren from behind and disarmed her.

"Sydney, Vaughn, get your guns."

As Sydney and Vaughn went to pick up their guns, Irina addressed Lauren.

"Now really, what kind of spy are you that you get so caught up in a conversation and don't pay attention to the third person sneaking up behind you."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you." Vaughn said as he forced his gun against Lauren's temple.

"I'll give you two. One, you already have killed me, and two, Julian will kill you."

"Not very likely"

"Drop the gun, Mr. Vaughn" Sark's voice rang out.

Sydney turned to face Sark as he came running up onto the porch.

"Drop the gun." he repeated, his gun trained on Vaughn's back.

"Why should I."

"Because if you don't I will not take you to your daughter."

"Sydney, Irina, and I can find her just fine."

"I'll kill Sydney."

"No you won't."

"Why wouldn't I? If you kill my wife, than I will kill yours." Sark shifted his gun so it now pointed directly at Sydney.

Vaughn glanced over to see Sark holding a gun on Sydney and promptly lowered his gun. Irina however did not let go of Lauren.

"Release my wife, Irina, I won't lower my gun until you let her go."

Irina complied and the five of the stood on the porch, guns in hand, lowered to their sides.

"Well this sure is one screwed up family." Lauren smirked.

In unison, Sark, Sydney, Vaughn, and Irina replied.

"You've got that right."

* * *

p.s: how do you tell if your glands are swollen? because i think min emight be. maybe i should go back to the doctor 


	9. Chapter 9: Draw A Line In the Sand

My insomnia was in full blow when I wrote this chapter…that's what I do when I have trouble sleeping, I write. Also, what an episode today. Is it just me or does it seem like Rachel Gibson is a really bad spy (I could hid my emotions better than that). Who else cried when she canceled his hockey magazine subscriptions? But the photo she had on her desk I searched online for a still of it…I found it, printed it out and now I have the same photo of Vaughn on my desk that Syd has!

Oh I have an author's note to put out.

**KATIE**: Don't think I told you this but I love SVU and will be happy to write an Alias crossover. Sydney will be main character with some of our favorite characters thrown in (that means Vaughn since he's my husband not really don't sue). Quick question though, can I use the name Katie as the name for the baby girl she finds, in honor of you?

* * *

Chapter Nine- Draw A Line in the Sand

Erica sat on the cot, her knees drawn up to her chin. There was a small barred window located about ten feet off the ground and through it seeped light and twittering birds. She was melancholy. Her parents and her grandmother were walking into a trap and there was nothing she could do about. So far she was taking pretty good care of herself. Erica had managed to beat up two more guards and escape from the room once. However, she hadn't been able to get very far, as she was tackled and sedated. Now she just waited, hoping her parents were wise enough to get out of a trap.

Silently Erica contemplated the past two days. She realized that her parents and been training her, perhaps unconsciously, to become a spy, or at the very least, to be able to defend herself. It was in her blood she assumed. Her parents made it clear that she did not have to choose a life of espionage, but Erica began to wonder if there were any other options. After all, she was the daughter of the best, who were children of the best, why shouldn't she be the best too?

The door swung open, and Erica sent a thank you prayer towards heaven when the man who entered wasn't the creepy Julian Sark, but rather an elderly man whom she had never seen before.

"Hello Miss Vaughn."

"Who are you?"

"You may call me the General."

Erica looked over him and assessed the situation. He appeared to be the type would be easily fooled by a show of weakness. Erica squeezed her eyes tight and began to conjure up tears.

"Please let me go. I didn't do anything."

"My dear, don't cry. We won't harm you at all."

"I'm scared."

"You didn't seem too scared handling those guards, or talking back to Sark."

"I was. It's just now I'm out of options and I'm afraid I'll never see my parents again. I just want to go home."

Erica shot a puppy dog face, complete with a pouting lip at the General. She only hoped that the General had the same reaction every one else had to this face.

"Oh my dear, don't look so forlorn. Is there anything you would require to make you more comfortable?"

"I just want to be at home, playing on my computer with my parents watching over me in the background."

"Well I can help you with one of that. How would you like to use a computer to play a few games, or even email one of your friends, or even your parents?"

"You would let me do that?"

"As long as you don't tell anyone where you are. Just that you're safe. And no ciphers, young lady, we know you are more than cable of doing that."

"Deal."

The General led Erica out of the cell and into an adjacent room were a state of the art computer was waiting.

"Here you go Miss Vaughn. This computer is equipped with a virus that decomposing the trail of any emails sent. In other words, they can't trace the email back to this computer or this location. I will leave you now; you have two hours on this computer, that's it."

The General left the room and walked to the control center.

"What is she doing?"

"She is sending emails to Sydney and Michael detailing that she's ok and that she misses them. So far, the ciphers are running clean. She has a few games up that she is playing too, must be awfully bored from sitting in that cell all day."

"She isn't doing anything suspicious?"

"No. Ok she sent the email to Sydney. When she picks it up, Sydney will more than likely trace the email back to here."

"Exactly what I want." The General replied. "These emails will confirm our position to Sydney and Michael. This was too easy."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Erica typed some nonsense emails to her mother and father and to a few friends. What the General didn't know about her was she was a highly efficient computer hacker, trained by Marshall Flinkman. This was too easy.

"Thank you, Uncle Marshall." Erica sighed under her breath as she quickly began hacking into his home computer and sending him messages. Whatever program they were using to track her movements would not pick this up. In a split second decision, Erica hacked into her home computer, and Marcus Dixon's computer, sending the same message she sent Marshall.

_Help. Kidnapped. Think I'm in France. Tell mom and dad they are walking into a trap. --__E--_

The messages were all signed with her signature E and she placed them on a loop, so the message was repeated whenever the computer was running ever ten seconds. It was sort of similar to sending a virus but it could be easily deleted. Erica was surprised at the simplicity of hacking into the computers, especially Marshall's. He had taught her all of the tricks, which is why she assumed his computer would have extra protection. All she could do now was wait for her parents to get the message.

And so under the guise of playing solitaire and sending a few emails, the sixteen year old daughter of Sydney and Michael Vaughn hacked into three CIA computers in less than one hour.

"Thank you, parents for these extraordinary genes." She said as she amused herself with a round of Minesweeper.

* * *

I love Erica because she is so smart. Rock on Uncle Marshall. 


	10. Chapter 10: We Could be Heroes

Thanks for reviews guys and for sticking with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Moulin Rouge. _Strike that. I received the DVD for Christmas last year and I own the soundtrack but the ideas aren't mine! Nor or the lyrics or the screenplay or the plot. I also don't own Rent. As much as I would like to that honor goes to the Larsens. Also, once again, I don't own Alias. Believe me; you would know if I owned Alias. Just don't sue, it's not worth it.

_Italics represent background noise_

* * *

Chapter Ten: We Can Be Heroes

Surprisingly, the château was pretty normal for housing two terrorists. There was the faint smell of cookies in the air and Moulin Rouge was playing on the television.

"I'm surprised Lauren, who actually cook and clean? And watch chick flicks? You never did that when we married." Vaughn said sarcastically.

"Well Michael you weren't worth it." She replied as she linked arms with Sark and headed into the living room.

_I hope you don't mind…_

"He only didn't mean anything to you because you didn't love him." Sydney said as she, Vaughn, and Irina, followed the couple into the living room.

_That I put down in words…_

"I didn't love him? I did, oh yes I did Sydney. But do you know how hard it is to be in love with a man who doesn't love you back?"

_How wonderful life is…_

"Yes, to be in love with a man who gave up on you love, how about that Lauren, that pain is unbearable."

_Now you're in the world…_

"He never gave up on you Sydney. He just pretended I was you. I told you before he called me Sydney once. That destroyed me. That my husband loved someone else more than he loved me."

_I sat on the roof…_

"Maybe if you weren't such a bitch."

_And kicked off the moss…_

"No Sydney. It was long before I cheated on Michael with Julian did I realize he didn't love me. That's one of the reason I fell for Julian, because I was stuck in a loveless relationship.

_Well a few of these verses…_

"You still betrayed him."

_Well they got me quite cross…_

"Did you know who they told me to be like? They told me to be like Irina. They believed she was the perfect example of infiltrating the CIA. She had made a CIA agent fall in love with her. See but the thing was Jack hadn't just lost the woman he love when he fell in love with Irina."

_But the sun's been kind…_

"You and my mother are two different people. For one, she has a heart."

_While I wrote this song…_

"They told me to get pregnant with his child, that then he would never leave me."

_It's for people like you…_

"You're right about that, Michael is too honorable to leave his pregnant wife."

_That keep it turned on…_

"Honorable? He killed me. That is pain Sydney. And all you do is hope that maybe tomorrow the pain will go away."

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world._

"And it doesn't, Lauren. I know just as well as you do that the pain never goes away."

Sydney and Lauren stood facing each other in the middle of the living room. Sark, Vaughn and Irina had all stepped back from them during their conversation and listen to the two women spill their hearts and their pain. In the midst of the argument, someone had thought wisely to turn of the movie.

Vaughn felt his heart break. Sydney was still in pain from what had happened so many years ago. He saw tears on her cheeks and he felt himself walking forward, and drawing his wife into his arms. He buried her deep against his chest.

"I will always love you Sydney. Don't be afraid; let me make the pain go away. I will never hurt you like that again."

Sark pulled Lauren so she was sitting next to him on a sofa. He motioned for Irina and a conjoined Sydney and Vaughn to sit opposite sofa.

"Well after that brilliant display of who loves Mr. Vaughn more, let's get down to business. The sect has you daughter. I can get you in their safely to rescue her. Now I want what you promised me in return."

Vaughn shot his brother a look before glancing at Sydney. She untangled herself from Vaughn's arms and handed the gold band to Sark.

"Very good."

"What are you planning on doing with my daughter's ring, Mr. Sark?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, Irina."

Vaughn's phone began to ring.

"Vaughn."

"Hi it's me, Marshall. Flinkman, you know from um work?"

"Yes Marshall what do you want?"

"Well you see I signed into my computer a few minutes ago. Where are you guys by the way? We called your home phone and no one was there, and Dixon said you mentioned something about you and Sydney—"

"Marshall"

"Ooh yea umm sorry. Where was I? Oh the computer. Well I turned on my computer. And I kept on getting a message that flashed across my screen. Superb piece of hacking, by the way, who ever did it was—is a genius. It's a message form Erica. She says she was kidnapped and she thinks she's in France and you and Syd are walking into a trap. Is it true? God you daughter is smart. She put her message on a loop so it repeats itself. And she hacked into Dixon's computer and posted this too. I'm trying to trace the message back to a specific point…"

"Thanks Marshall, call us when you get more information."

Sydney looked at her husband questionably.

"It was Marshall. Supposedly Erica hacked into his computer and sent him a message that we were walking into a trap. That gives you three seconds to explain all of this Sark."

Sark looked surprised.

"Your daughter is a bloody genius. They let her use a computer to send you two emails to trace her back to the castle in France. They watched her to make sure she didn't send any codes or hack into stuff. But she did, wow."

"What trap?"

"Oh that. Well that's it I guess. The General wanted you to bring Irina for some reason."

"What reason?"

"I don't know."

"You better not be lying to us Sark, or Sydney and I will kill you."

"Would you give up on the threats already? Do you want to save your daughter? Then we have to get started."

"I hope you will be bale to control yourselves, since I will also be accompanying you on this recovery." Lauren smirked.

"No promises" Irina gritted through her teeth.

* * *

Ah exposition. Sydney and Lauren had a lot of feelings between the two of them that were never really worked out. So I did it for JJ. 


	11. Chapter 11: Don't Breathe Too Deep

Wow a lot of new people reviewed! Did the lurkers decide it was time to speak up! Well I hope that everyone who is new to this fic has read Love Lives Bleeding the prequel to this! This chapter is dedicated to everyone who's been on my back because it's been a few days and I haven't updated…please don't kill me.

By the way, my next fic will be up the day after this one is completed.

* * *

Chapter Eleven- Don't Breathe Too Deep

This wouldn't be pretty.

Your wife and your ex-wife working to save your daughter. But then again, you were working with the woman who had brutally murdered your father; in fact you married her daughter. And your brother? Well there was no telling what would happen with him. So in perspective your wife and your ex-wife working together didn't seem so crazy after all. It was rather normal when compared to every thing else that had occurred in your life.

Vaughn shook himself out of his musings to examine the people surrounding him. Sark and Lauren were in the front seat of the van, his arm thrown over her shoulders, as he drove casually along the twisting road. Irina was sitting against one wall of the van, her face unreadable. Every so often, Vaughn caught a particular sadness flashing through her eyes. He wondered what that was all about. Years of knowing Irina had definitely changed his opinion of her. He once thought she was a hardened criminal with no emotions and no purpose other than to destroy people's lives, her own daughter included.

How wrong he had been.

And then there was Sydney. She was leaning against him, directly opposite from her mother. His arm was around her waist and her arms encircled his lower torso. He had encouraged her to get some sleep; she hadn't had any since Erica had been taken, probably even before that. She hadn't listened. Her emotions were obvious to him. Vaughn saw sadness, fear, and exhaustion in her face. But whenever she heard Lauren's voice, her face became full of anger, and what surprised Vaughn the most, pity.

Night fell and eventually the van stopped. As they exited the van, Vaughn noted that the castle where sixteen years ago Erica's life began, and were Eric and Jack's life had ended, was only about half a mile away. Sydney's eyes saw the castle too and she tensed in his arms, desperate, not only to have her daughter back, but to be away from the place were so much sadness had occurred. Vaughn looked at Irina who had tears in her eyes.

"This is where Jack and I stopped sixteen years ago when we came to rescue you."

"Mom..." Sydney whispered, unsure of what to say, as her mother remembered her last night with Jack.

Sark, oblivious to the memories the castle where bringing back to them, began handing them guns.

"Listen to me. I will lead all of us to the castle through a back route. When we enter we will be in the ground floors. Erica is on the third floor in the east wing. She is in the room with the red door. Lauren and I will take out surveillance and most of the guards. The General and all of the sect members are at some ceremony at the museum in Fluery devoted to the Count duRene (A/N: That was Danny, Sark, and Vaughn's real father). We won't have to deal with them. Vaughn, Sydney and Irina will head up to rescue—"

"No" Vaughn interrupted. "We will not let you two go alone. What if you feel the urge to double cross us? I will go with you to make sure that you stay loyal. Irina and Syd can go get Erica."

"I will go with them, Michael. Erica wants you and Sydney more than she wants me. I will make sure they stay true to their promises."

"Fine." Sark agreed. "Let's just get going. After you have Erica, come to the surveillance room, it is in the same place. We will then make our escape and the happy family can go on its merry way."

Sark led them through the meadow in a dizzying path of doubling back and circling around. Eventually they reached a side portion of the castle that had one lone door. It was made of rough stone and not very noticeable, unless you knew it was there. Sark entered the door first and shot the guard with a silenced gun. Irina followed Sark and Vaughn motioned for Lauren to go next. Sydney ducked in after Lauren, and Vaughn followed close behind, shutting the door. Briefly he remembered that there were no cameras down here. Someone had forgotten to wire this section of the castle when the castle had been rewired. It would have cost too much to redo the whole thing, and they were to paranoid to have one camera on a separate system as all the rest. So they had opted for a 24 hour armed guard.

Once they were all inside, Sark motioned for Lauren and Irina to follow him and told Vaughn he would send him an all clear signal on the comms once the guards and the cameras had been disabled. Silently, Sark and Lauren walked deeper into the castle with Irina following them, making sure they weren't going to slip out of her sight.

He was alone with Sydney for what felt like the first time in days. Sydney glanced up at him and sighed, snuggling gently into his chest.

"There are so many bad memories here."

"There is one good one Syd."

"Which one?"

"Erica's birth."

"Oh yea? That's a good memory? Well for you maybe, but I was pushing a baby out. Having my teeth pulled out is a better memory than that."

Vaughn laughed, knowing Sydney was joking.

"Well it's not my fault you insisted on getting pregnant."

"Excuse me? But I believe it is your fault. After all it takes two to tango."

"When did we tango?"

"Oh Michael, I do love you."

"I should hope so."

Sydney rolled her eyes and opened her mouth but was interrupted by Sark's voice coming over the comms.

"Ok you two are good to go."

"Right." Vaughn said "Come on baby; let's go get our daughter back."

The couple raced down the hallway and up several flights of stairs. They had no trouble until they reached the third floor. They encountered two guards in the east wing, but they took them down easily.

"Right, red door…the bastards." Vaughn mumbled as he stopped in front of an all too familiar red door.

"What's wrong…oh my. The bastards. I can't believe that they put her in the same room..."

"Where they killed Eric." Vaughn finished, trying to push back tears. He looked at Sydney who was in tears. "Come on sweetie, let's get our little girl"

Vaughn swung open the door and stepped into the room full of painful memories His eyes drifted to a bloodspot still visible on the floor before something swung at his head, knocking him out.

* * *

Dun dun dun. Cliffhanger! 


	12. Chapter 12: Theres so Much to care About

Again thanks for reviews. For all purposes Grandpère is Bill Vaughn, Grandfather is Jack, Grandmère is the nameless Mrs. Bill Vaughn (Do they ever tell you her name on the show?) and Grandmother is Irina.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: There's So Much to Care About

Erica heard commotion outside of her door. It sounded like fighting. Her eyes quickly flashed around her room for something to defend herself with as the noises grew closer. Smiling she saw that the pipe hadn't been removed from above the door. The General had threatened to remove the iron pipe that ran the length of the wall after Erica had managed to get up to it. She had crouched on the bar easily, for it protruded a good foot from the wall, and was about a foot in diameter. She had positioned herself on the pipe right above the door and had thrown herself down at the first person who entered the room. She had knocked that guard unconscious and was halfway across the meadow surrounding the castle before they had caught her.

Erica pulled her mattress of the cot and backed up. She started running towards the mattress, using it as a springboard to propel herself up to the pipe. Just like gymnastics she thought to her self, as she carefully inched her way over the door.

The sounds grew louder and then stopped. She thought she had talking outside of her door, but the walls were too thick to make out anything distinctive. When the door swung open, Erica crouched, ready to spring from above and knock out her assailant. After a few seconds, a man entered the room and Erica jumped, effectively connecting her leg with the man's head before he collapsed in a heap on the floor. She landed on the floor, gracefully, and immediately she turned to run from her cell when another figured appeared in the doorway.

"Erica?"

"Mom?"

Erica flew into her mother's arms.

"I can't believe you're here. Oh mommy I was so scared. I can't believe you and daddy do this every day of your life. Wait, where's daddy is he ok? Did he get hurt?"

"Erica, don't worry everything's fine."

"As for your father, yes he did get hurt but that was entirely your fault, missy." Vaughn replied from the floor.

"Oh daddy. I'm sorry. I thought you were a guard. Did I hurt you badly?"

"It's ok Erica, your mother and I probably would have done the same thing. I'm glad you're doing your parents proud."

Vaughn crossed the room and drew his daughter and his wife into his arms.

"Now we're all together again."

"Very touching Mr. Vaughn but I suggest that you and your family get their asses out of there." Sark's voice floated over the comms.

"Right, come on Erica, we have to go."

"Daddy, did you or mom get my message?"

"Yes sweetie, Marshall gave us a call. He said it was very impressive hacking. By the way, I hope you don't put your skills to use at school to change grades." Vaughn said shooting his daughter a disapproving glance.

"That would be cheating, but the trap Dad; the General is luring you into a trap."

"We took care of the Erica. We're working with someone who helped us avoid that." Sydney replied.

"Who Mom?"

"Did you meet a man named Julian Sark, your uncle?"

Erica nodded.

"We are working with him. And his wife, Lauren."

"The same Lauren who…"

"Yes Erica, the same Lauren."

"You actually trust them Mom? I can't believe this! She stole Dad away form you! And I thought she was dead! I can't believe your trusting her!"

"Erica we don't trust them, but they were the only help we can get. She was doubled and it was the double that I killed, not her. We don't trust them one bit, that's why Irina offered to go with them."

"And you trust her? After she killed Grandpère and betrayed Grandfather so many times?"

"Believe it or not Erica, I forgave your Grandmother a long time ago."

"And honey, she would never do anything to harm you. She loves you dearly."

Erica stared at her parents in disbelief. Of all people she assumed that spies would be never trust traitors, but her parents did. Unbelievable. But then another question raced through her mind. Her father seemed to know exactly were they were going.

"Dad how do you know where we are going."

"Honey, this is the castle where you were born, were they prepared to sacrifice your father sixteen years ago. It is also where…"

"Grandfather and Uncle Eric died isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Where is Grandfather buried?"

"In the courtyard."

"What about—"

"We don't know honey, they took his body away."

"Was Grandfather killed in the courtyard?"

"Yes."

"And Uncle Eric"

Erica watched as her mother's face paled considerably.

"It was in the room where they were keeping me wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"I always wondered why you and Dad would never take me to Grandfather's real grave."

"There is just too much pain associated with this castle."

Sydney felt tears threatening her but she managed to push them away. She squeezed her daughter's hand and continued to follow Vaughn through the narrow corridors. He stopped at a door that looked vaguely familiar. Glancing around the hall, she noticed that the door diagonal from it was opened and when she looked into the room, memories flooded back. She lightly nudged Vaughn who followed her stare and smiled.

"Erica, that's the room you were born in."

Erica looked at the room a little disinterested. Her father continued.

"The happiest day of my life, tied with our wedding day of course, but here's the surveillance room, let's go."

They entered the door and into a room full of computers, videos, and people.

Sark was no where in sight. Lauren and Irina were being held at gunpoint by two burly guards. A familiar figure stepped out of the mix of guards and red robed sect members.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Vaughn and company. It's a shame that we discovered that your brother was a mole wasn't it? Coward that one is. He ran off leaving the pretty little blonde behind. Don't worry he will be apprehended. But you mustn't digress; you've arrived in time for the ceremony! Your lovely daughter Erica is to be the star."

Vaughn pushed Sydney and Erica behind him, blocking the loves of his life with his body.

"Go to Hell, General." Vaughn snapped at the cadaverous old man.

* * *

Oi. That General is one real psychopath. 


	13. Chapter 13: His Death Is in Vain

Hey guys, I'm sorry this chapter is so late but my best friend was just diagnosed with cancer and I took a train home to be with her for the weekend. I promise to get the next one up ASAP but could you all keep my friend in your thoughts? Thank you.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: His Death Is In Vain

They always had to rub it in about what they did to the Bristow family, didn't they? Vaughn thought angrily as he pulled his arms lose from one of guards and reached out to grab Sydney, who looked ready to faint. The guard made no move to stop him, so Vaughn freed his other arm and worked on separating Sydney from her guards.

They had taken them to the courtyard, to Jack's grave, to the altar on which he had lost his life. Erica had been taken from them and led up to stand on the altar where some bulky object stood, covered by a sheet. There was no use trying to save her yet, the General held her at gunpoint. Sydney and Vaughn would risk their lives for their daughter, but when the gun was pointed at her, they were useless.

Irina stood off to the side. The guards had forced her over Jack's grave and wouldn't let her move. Vaughn saw tears in her eyes as she gazed done at the final resting place of her husband. Lauren was somewhere, Vaughn couldn't care less. All he cared about was his daughter on the altar and his wife in his arms.

The General took Erica's hand and forced her to trace over an old stain in the altar.

"This is where your grandfather's blood spilt, baptizing you." He hissed in her ear.

Erica turned her face away, conscious of the cold steel pressing into her back. She looked out and tried to find her parents. They had freed themselves from the guards and now were standing together, anxious to somehow help her, yet helpless at the same time. Grandmother was far away from them, still surrounded by guards. And the bitch Lauren was standing in the back cool, collected, and flirting with the guards who were holding her arms behind her back.

They needed to get away. Sydney stood in Vaughn's arms, memories flooding back to that night sixteen years ago…

Flashback

"_Escort the sacrifice and the child to the altar" the General ordered._

_Sydney turned to Vaughn and wrapped her free arm tightly around his neck. She kissed him on the mouth, one last passion filled kiss. She was crying and his arms took Erica from her. He kissed his daughter and then turned to Sydney and whispered "I love you." Two burly guards flanked Vaughn on either side and took him up to the altar._

_Sydney watched, helplessly, as Erica was placed on the altar and the two guards forced Vaughn so he was leaning over the infant. The General took out a knife and approached Vaughn, telling the gathered of the prophecy about the baptism. Sydney looked over to Sark whose face was a contorted with sadness. And then the General lowered the knife to Vaughn's neck. And she lost it. Sydney couldn't stand it anymore. She called out to Vaughn and try to rush up to the altar. Erica awoke to the screams of her mother and promptly began to cry too._

_"Restrain the woman" the General hissed._

_Six members stood forward and held Sydney down. She was fighting with all her might, trying to reach her love. The General paid her no attention as he began the ritual._

"_And so Rambaldi, we offer you the blood of your kin, to baptize you into new life!"_

End Flashback

But Vaughn hadn't been the one to lose his life that night, her father had instead. And now there daughter was up there, and all they could do was stand helplessly watching. Irina and Jack weren't going to save them this time.

Sydney watched as the General pulled the sheet off of the object on the later. It appeared to be some sort of machine, and upon closer inspection, she recognized the shape, the Rambaldi eye. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the outdated obsession of the sect, Sydney glanced at her daughter who was looking at the machine puzzled. In the center of the eye, there was a thick glass vial cinched in the middle, giving the vial an hourglass appearance. The vial was attached to what appeared to be electrodes. Sydney was trying to figure out the complex machine when the General spoke.

"Sixteen years we have waited for the return of the Rambaldi Incarnate, and now we have her. It is her blood that will fill this vial that will provide the Elixir of Eternal Life."

Sydney's jaw dropped opened. No way were they hurting her daughter. She watched horrified, as the General picked up a knife and moved it in front of Erica.

"No!"

The shout escaped form Sydney's lips were amplified as the same shout escaped from Vaughn's and Irina's lips. All three of them began to move the altar, only to be stopped by guards. Struggling against the guards, Sydney let out a string of Japanese to her daughter. She knew Erica understood the language and vainly hoped that none of the people surrounding them understood the language.

Her mother's commands translated easily in Erica's mind. Swiftly she kicked the knife lose from the General's hand and ran towards the edge of the altar. She jumped of the ledge and ran into the crowd. When she felt hands on her, she tried to fight them off, but they proved to strong and numerous for her. She felt herself being dragged back to the altar, and in one last desperate attempt, Erica kicked out, resulting in an answering hit form her victim. As she was placed on top of the altar, still being restrained, the General picked up the knife and screamed for silence. All eyes fell on him as he slashed at Erica's arm and drew her blood into the vial, despite her cry and the screams of her loved ones.

"Don't worry, my dear. We are still going to need you. We won't be killing you."

With that the General pushed Erica off of the altar.

Vaughn watched as his daughter landed in a heap off of the marble. The guards released him and he grabbed Sydney's hand before running to his daughter. Erica flung herself into their waiting arms, crying gently and Sydney was doing the best she could to comfort her. Vaughn ripped off part of his shirt and used it to dress the wound on his daughter's arm.

Sydney was stroking Erica's hair when she felt a rough tug at her arm. The General was standing there leering.

"Give me your ring."

"What?"

"Give me your wedding ring. That's what we need to put around the vial before we run electricity through it. We need the band that binds the bloodlines together."

All of the sudden, Sydney understood Sark's previous demands. A quick glance with Vaughn confirmed that he had this realization too.

"I don't have it. Just leave us alone and let us go."

"GIVE ME THE RING SYDENY VAUGHN."

"What part of I don't have it don't you understand?"

The General pulled her hand up to see her finger.

"Where is it?"

"Looking for this General?" Sark's voice chimed in from the corner of the courtyard.

* * *

I promise more as soon as I can. 


	14. Chapter 14:ThisFamilyTreesGotDeepRoots

Hey! There is one more chapter after this. It seems sort of sad to put this storyline to rest but I believe I did my best on this. My next fic is titled _For One So Small_. It's plot was suggested by KATIE! Thanks to all who stuck through this and _Love Lies Bleeding._

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: This Family Tree's Got Deep Roots

Sark twirled the slim gold band around his pinkie finger.

"You figured Michael would get something ten times more expensive for the love of his life. This look likes one of those rings you buy for twenty five cents in a vending machine. Now the one I got Lauren is a totally different story, completely encrusted in diamonds. Cost a fortune, but when it comes to the love of my life, no price is too steep."

"That's the ring I wanted, you bastard. Just because Michael doesn't have to buy flashy gifts so his wife still loves him…"

"Enough." The General snapped at Sydney. "Mr. Sark, the ring please."

"Certainly, General." Sark replied and stepped forward to hand the ring to the General.

Without warning, all of the guards turned their guns on the sect members and shot them. Sark pulled back his hand from the General and nodded to the guards who then proceeded to surround the General.

"What just happened?" Vaughn questioned.

"The guards have been working for me. Disgruntled employees are always the best when it comes to overthrowing an organization. Now, who wants to put a bullet through the General's head? He did kill our father Michael; I believe the honor goes to us."

"No, he didn't kill my father. My father was William Vaughn."

"Suit yourself." Sark raised his gun to the General's head only to be interrupted.

"Wait, I want to do it. He killed Jack; it has to be my revenge."

Sark looked over at Irina and shrugged. He threw her the gun and stepped back. Sydney covered Erica's eyes as Irina Derevko finally achieved revenge for the death of Jack Bristow.

"Can we go home now?" Erica whispered to her parents.

"Sure, honey."

Glancing around, Sydney realized somebody was missing.

"Where's Lauren?"

"Behind here." Lauren said popping up. She was holding the vial from the machine. It was shattered, hit by a stray bullet.

"Shit, the blood's gone." Sark mumbled as he glanced at Lauren.

"All the better. Now no one can use that machine. Speaking of which, can we have the ring back?" Vaughn asked.

Vaughn, Sydney, Erica, and Irina suddenly found themselves in the center of a rather menacing group of guards. All guns were trained on them.

"Sorry Michael, but we will be needing your daughter to fill that vial again and also the ring to work the machine." Sark replied.

"Bastard." Sydney screamed.

"I might be that but if you don't hand over your daughter, we will shoot until there is no one left standing in our way."

"Never." Vaughn snarled.

Erica looked around at the guards readying their guns. She knew there was only one way to save her family. She freed herself from the protective circle her parents and grandparents had formed around her and walked to Sark willingly, despite the protest of her parents.

"Smart Girl." He smirked.

Sark led her up to the altar and opened up a new cut in her arm to fill a new vial.

"After the machine is run, we will let you and your family go." Sark said to her as he placed the vial in the center of the circle and the wedding ring around the vial.

Erica looked down at the tool she held in her hands. It was a piece of shattered glass, just big enough to cause major damage yet small enough to be concealed in her hands. Although the glass was cutting into her palms, she didn't mind. She waited for Lauren to flounce her way over to Sark before she attacked. Erica grabbed the blonde bitch around her neck and held the piece of glass up to her jugular. The guards whirled on her and admittedly, Erica's parents and grandparent disarmed the guards and knocked them unconscious.

"Give me my mom's wedding ring Sark and I won't cut her throat." Erica threatened.

Sark remained perfectly still, contemplating his options.

"You wouldn't. You aren't a cold blooded killer."

"Don't test me."

"You are nothing more than a little girl."

"I'm warning you, don't test me."

Sark pointed his gun idly towards Sydeny.

"Fine. Slice Lauren's throat and I will shoot your mother."

Erica looked at towards her family. They had been making their way over to her, but stopped short when Sark pointed the gun at Sydney. She couldn't read any of their faces, but she could tell their brains were working over time to try and formulate a plan. Erica released Lauren and stepped back.

"You win."

Sark smiled, but did not lower his gun.

"Don't mess with a terrorist, baby."

Sark motioned to Lauren, who pounced on Erica to disarm her. Trying to block the woman's attack, Erica raised her hands above her face. She was surprised to feel absolutely nothing but a warm liquid tinkling over her face. Opening her eyes she stared in horror at the sight before her. Lauren had pounced on her, and when Erica raised her hands in defense, she brought the glass with her. Lauren had impaled herself and now was bleeding out all over Erica.

Erica remained motionless as the dead body slouched against her figure. Sark's face was contorted in anger and pain as he made his way towards them. Taking on glance at Lauren he raised the gun to Erica's forehead.

"You little bi--"

A gunshot rang out and Sark collapsed to the ground. His last sight was of his killer, his brother. His last thought was of Lauren and the baby that was in her stomach. At least he would be with them now.

As Sark breathed his last breath, he could have sworn he saw Jack Bristow's face superimpose itself into the features of Michael Vaughn. Jack look smug, justice had finally been done.

* * *

Next chapter will be the last! 


	15. Chapter 15: Find Glory

Here it is! The last chapter of my Erica saga! Hope y'all had fun.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen- Find Glory

There was nothing more relaxing then her sneakers pounding against the pavement. Since they had come back two days ago, Erica had been getting up every morning at three and running until five thirty. She couldn't sleep at all and jogging was the only way she could forget the glass slipping through Lauren's body. She made sure to be back by five thirty because her parents got up at five forty five for their morning jog at six fifteen.

But today she was late. She had pushed herself extra hard this morning because she had a nightmare last night and as a result of trying to forget it, she had ran an extra twenty minutes.

Silently she opened the door, hoping her parents would still be in bed. No such luck. They were sitting in the living room sipping coffee, and they looked up at her surprised. She was normally a late riser.

"Hi Mom, Dad."

"Since when do you go jogging at three in the morning?"

"Dad, I just went out for a run, I couldn't sleep, and I didn't get up at three."

"Erica, you forget that we are spies. We heard you get up for the past two days and go out at three in the morning. We followed you the first day and we realized what you were doing."

"YOU FOLLOWED ME? Did you ever think that I might want a little privacy? How could you be so inconsiderate? And maybe I just wanted to jog."

"No Erica, if you just wanted to jog you would have come with us. You're trying to forget what you did; you're trying to make the pain go away."

"Is that such a bad thing Mom? I want the pain to go away! Does it matter how I do it?"

"Yes. You're doing it the wrong way."

"I'm doing it the wrong way? Mom every night I pray that maybe tomorrow the pain will go away, that maybe tomorrow the sun will be shining and all will be right in our little world. That the flowers will bloom and the birds will sing and the animals will do cute little dances across my path. Wishful thinking huh?"

"Erica, don't talk to your mother in that tone. Have you forgotten all we've been through?"

"You mean all you've put her through. It's your entire fault Dad. You married that blonde bitch. You were involved with the sect. You broke Mom's heart. You lied to Mom. You were Mom's handler for the CIA. You got her best friend killed and her other best friend in witness protection program."

"Erica, stop it. Stop taking out your pain like that. It is no one's fault. I have lived with pain my whole life and trust me I've tried to get rid of it the same way you have. I jogged every morning, hoping to forget the pain I felt physically and emotionally when my mother shot me. I took out anger towards other people on missions trying to forget the pain I felt when I found out your father was married. I slept with a man to try to forget the pain I felt. I have done many things to try to forget pain and the only thing that works is talking about it. Because then the pain starts to disappear. And it becomes less and less every day. Then one day, it disappears entirely. I haven't reached that point yet with all of my pain, but honey, I have more pain than you'll every experience."

"I killed someone. I'm a murderer." Erica whispered.

Immediately Sydney and Michael took their daughter into their arms. They let her cry to them about the pain she felt, about how she wasn't sleeping, about everything and anything.

It was evening and Erica had drifted off to sleep on the couch. She was sleeping soundly for the first time in days. Vaughn pulled a wool blanket over her figure and went to go find his wife. Sydney was in the kitchen, crying.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"She's not going to be able to stay out of the family business is she?"

"Probably not, honey."

"Oh Michael, what have we done?"

"Syd, there is nothing we can do. It's in her blood. We'll just have to make sure she is as safe as possible as long as we can."

"Well maybe it will be easier for her, having two parents to turn to instead of one."

"You had two parents."

"Yea but when I wasn't furious with my father, I wasn't talking to my mother so that evens it out."

"We have an extraordinary family."

"That we do Michael. I love you."

"Je t'aime trop bébé." ("I love you too baby.")

The End

* * *

Aw. Vaughn speaking French, how unbelievably sexy :drool:. My next fic: _For One So Small_, should be up tomorrow 


End file.
